


Listen

by roselock



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Developing Relationship, M/M, Morning After, alfies biting kink also makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselock/pseuds/roselock
Summary: The Morning After.A direct continuation from Too Personal.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the next addition to the Stay series and follows directly after Too Personal, so if you haven't read that one, I would recommend doing that first. Again, this is not beta read, so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Come say hello @sholomons on tumblr!

Tommy would be lying if he said he slept well. Granted he never slept well, but the last night in particular was marred by multiple occasions of jerking awake from the foreign feeling of the body next to him. He hadn't spent an entire night in anyone else's company since Grace, and since her betrayal and subsequent excursion to America, he had not been able to enjoy a full night's rest. 

Although he doesn’t think he will ever forgive Grace truly for what she did, he does have to be grateful for what her deception led to. 

Without that heartache, Tommy would not be lying here now with Alfie softly snoring against the back of his neck, one arm draped heavily around his chest. The morning light filtering in highlighting the dusting of hair over Alfie’s forearm and Tommy feels the immediate childish urge to pinch some between his fingers and pull it, but he stops himself. He had better let Alfie sleep after the night they had, he’s sure Alfie would do the same for him.

With the room now bright with morning, Tommy instead takes the opportunity to lift his head slightly off the pillow, carefully to avoid jostling Alfie awake, and look around. 

Like the halls, the wall next to what he assumes is a closet door is lined with piles of books. Besides that, however, the room is surprisingly quite clean, almost barren. No clothes or miscellaneous items litter the floor or walls like the rest of the house besides the books. Other than functional furniture, the only pieces of decoration are two small framed paintings of the sea on either side of the window. The first a depiction of the beach with a boat sailing off in the distance, the other a storm over the ocean with one singular crack of lightning down the middle.

Perhaps they were from somewhere like Hastings or Margate. He’d only been to the coast a handful of times in his life, but then again, possibly the paintings were of nowhere in particular. Maybe he would ask when Alfie eventually awoke.

\---

It had been at least an hour since Tommy woke and he is, needless to say, impressed with his own patience in waiting for Alfie to do the same. He’s not sure whether the baker would want to be woken up, but since Tommy is in fact feeling much better than the previous night, he knows what he and Alfie will get up to once he’s conscious. He doesn't think Alfie would mind, he would most definitely complain, but surely wouldn’t be genuinely upset. But there is something oddly peaceful about simply lying there listening to him snore and occasionally bump his nose into the back of Tommys head, so he, despite his instinct to push back against Alfie in a far from innocent manner, decides to wait.

Unfortunately, however, ugly thoughts begin to rear themselves in Tommy’s mind the longer he is left to his own devices

He'd already been shocked that Alfie hadn't woken up at any point, so far as he could tell, but then again, perhaps that was because Alfie was much more used to having others sleeping in his bed.

They had never discussed monogamy when they had started their tryst, the exclusiveness of their relationship never even existed as a lingering thought in his mind, it hadn’t been important. But after last night it's now all he can think about; the thought of his feelings, as mild as they were, being reciprocated had dug its roots into his mind.

Tommy has no idea if he is even the only person Alfie has been sleeping with. Tommy himself, whether on purpose or not, had cut all ties with his usual prostitutes, he’s sure Lizzie is upset with him, but he hadn't needed to see them since he and Alfie first got together. The thought settles something angry and restless in the pit of his stomach. The thought of someone else's hands on Alfie, the thought of Alfie wanting someone besides him bringing up a fierce possessiveness that he had never felt before. 

It makes him want to turn around and bite, leave a mark anyone else who could find themselves in his position will see.

Instead, Tommy grabs the arm that lays over his chest by the wrist and pulls it tighter around himself, perhaps childish, but the feeling was comforting nonetheless. At the pull, Alfies breath catches for a moment, but he doesn't seem to wake.

Tommy’s content just lying there for now, listening to Alfie breathing, trying to will himself into no longer thinking about what the future will hold for his and Alfie’s relationship, if it really could even be called that, since he had only known about the possibility of Alfie having at least vaguely similar feelings for about ten hours now. He should have tried to talk with Alfie about it the previous night, shouldn’t have gone to sleep when he did.

His thoughts are interrupted however, when Alfies arms squeeze almost uncomfortably tight and he can feel Alfies nose nuzzling the back of his head. The moment of chaste affection catches him momentarily off guard, Tommy is sure that Alfie wouldn't behave this way if he was more awake, surely. If his suspicions are correct- that he is not the only person Alfie has been seeing- then perhaps Alfie isn't even cognizant enough to realize it’s him and not some other partner that may have spent the night.

From this point on, Tommy wont stand for it.

When Alfies grip finally loosens, whether that be from him falling back asleep or becoming more aware, it provides Tommy the opportunity to flip to face him. 

Turned now he can see Alfie is in fact awake, looking at him curiously with a small smirk on his face, surely gearing up to say something inappropriate or annoying.

Tommy wont give him the chance however, he decides, because before Alfie can even open his mouth, Tommy is pushing at his shoulder so that he is flat on his back and moving to straddle his waist. 

Alfie looks momentarily taken aback, but no less pleased, “Well good morning to you too,” he says with a toothy grin spread across his face. He lets his hands slide up Tommys thighs until they come to rest at his hips, “glad to see we’re feeling better.” 

“Fuck off,” Tommy replies, his tone is light, but his expression is serious. He needs to tell Alfie how it’s going to be if they are going to keep doing this before the weight of Alfies hands on his hips becomes too distracting, “Listen to me.” 

That has got Alfies attention, his gaze sliding away from where Tommy is sat naked on his stomach up to meet Tommys eyes, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m all ears, mate.” 

Tommy takes a deep breath before beginning, “I don’t share.” He pauses for a moment to see if Alfie is going to interrupt him, but Alfie only lies there, expression unchanged by Tommys statement, so he continues, “If this is going to continue, whoever or whatever you have on the side ends now.”

Alfie, not necessarily surprisingly, laughs loudly at his words. The movement rocking Tommy where he’s sat, forcing him to place his hands on Alflies chest to keep himself from falling.

“Fuck are you laughing for? I’m serious Alfie.” If he thinks this is all some kind of joke, Tommy will seriously consider choking him where he lies.

Alfies laughter dies down to a chuckle, but the grin on his face does not diminish “Oh I know you are, mate. Thats what fucking funny.” He uses the hands on Tommys hips to push him backwards until he is instead sitting over Alfies hardening cock, both of them on instinct gently starting to move, almost imperceptibly rocking together. But Alfie doesn't stop there.

“What makes you think I’ve got someone else? Are you jealous Tommy Shelby? Little Thomas Shelby cant stand the thought that he is not the only one I may find desirable?” He’s teasing, but the words still sting and Tommy can feel an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks.

“Fuck you, have it your way.” At this Tommy is already pulling away, trying to move off from Alfies lap. In this moment, he is ready to leave and never look back, move on completely and forget about all the times he and Alfie spent together, but before he can even move off enough to close his legs, Alfie is sitting up and putting an arm around his waist, wrapping the other hand delicately around his neck, coaxing him to settle back down.

“Alright, back to me, yeah? Where do you think you're going?” His grip tightens momentarily, not enough to cut off Tommys airway, but enough that it has Tommy’s cock growing interested and he himself pushing gently into Alfies palm. It makes Tommy flush with anger, that Alfie still has so much control over his body, that he always seems to know what Tommy wants.

“You see? This here,” Alfie squeezes his hand again, this time hard enough Tommy has to make the conscious effort to breath. “Why would I need someone else in my bed,” He pulls Tommys face close to his own, noses almost touching so he can look into his eyes, “when you are always so eager for it.”

The second of eye contact they make is enough for Tommy to really decipher what it is Alfie is saying.

Alfie hasn't been seeing anyone else; and he is agreeing to Tommy's terms.

With this realization Tommy is surging forward, pushing hard enough into Alfies grip that he has to give, kissing him and wrapping his arms tightly around Alfies shoulders, digging his nails into the muscles on Alfies back. 

For a few moments they stay just like them, arms wrapped around each other far too tight, the kiss slowing to be almost chaste. Just the slow drag of lips; honey sweet. 

All of the tension that had been building since he woke up was melting away, relaxing completely against Alfies chest, relishing in the feeling of the Alfies beard dragging over his face. A feeling that would normally leave him complaining and rubbing harshly at his cheeks, but now all he wants is more of it.

He could feel Alfie place one hand at the small of his back, the other between his shoulder blades, before he was suddenly being flipped onto his back, Alfie resettling between his spread legs. The movement was so fluid that the kiss never broke, Alfies biting hard at his lower lip and rolling their hips together.

Alfie does eventually break the kiss, moving his way down Tommys neck, biting and sucking marks that will surely be visible for days.

“Don’t fucking mark me Alfie.” But his tone is soft, letting his fingers rake through Alfie’s hair, making it stick up at odd angles, holding his head in place against his neck. He can feel Alfie chuckle, huffing breath fanning over his collarbone.

“Don’t try to lie to me, mate.” Alfie’s words are punctuated by a sharp bite right at the top of his shoulder. 

And, oh.

That bite was enough to force cry from Tommys lips and when Alfie moves back up to kiss his mouth gently, there is a smudge of blood on his lips and a small smile on his face, clearly pleased with Tommy’s reaction. 

“You can pretend you don’t like my marks on you all you want, mate. But I know you.” Alfie says as he reaches for the drawer he had placed the oil into the previous night. “I know what it is you want.”

When he finally has it in hand, he uncaps it and spreads a generous amount of his fingers, tossing the bottle aside and using the hand not covered in slick to grip the back of Tommys thigh, pushing his leg up and out of the way. 

Tommy can feel himself flush as he is exposed in such a vulnerable position, the devilish expression on Alfies face as he spreads the oil over Tommy’s entrance does nothing to help.

“Alfie for fucks sake, get on with it.” He should have learned to bite his tongue by now, because Alfie does get on with it then, opening him up at a pace that makes his head spin and his throat go dry. 

Alfie makes quick work of it, opening him up until he can use three fingers comfortably, leaning in and letting his teeth drag over Tommy’s inner thigh while he moves at a brutal pace. His other hand still holds Tommy’s leg, squeezing almost painfully.

When he finally decides it is enough and pulls his fingers out to retrieve the oil from where he had tossed it in order to slick his own cock, Tommy is grateful for the reprieve to catch his breath. Alfies utter single minded focus to make Tommy lose his mind never fails, and now he is grateful to let his leg fall back down and to the side, chest heaving, letting cool air placate his burning lungs.

“You’re fucking crazy Alfie” He says quietly, voice still nearly breathless, he would question if Alfie had even heard him, but the wicked look on Alfies face when he come back into view is enough to tell him he did.

“So what if I am,” He lines himself up and begins to push in slowly, he brings his face close to Tommy’s own, whether he wants to be close or if he just wants to feel Tommy's panting breath, he doesn’t know. “You fucking love it, mate.” Alfie finishes as he bottoms out.

The feeling is something Tommy doesn't think he will ever get used to, the initial stretch always bordering too much. Not painful, at least not anymore since he and Alfie had both decided to spend much more time preparing after the first handful of times, but the feeling never lost its intensity. Having Alfie inside of him, his full weight resting on Tommys chest, staring at his face or biting at his neck, are not things Tommy will ever be able to acclimate to.

So when Alfie really begins to move, letting the pace build up until there is no respite from the constant onslaught on that spot inside him that Alfie knows drives him insane, he can’t help the constant stream of curses and embarrassing moans that escape him. Tears are welling in his eyes against his will, all he can do is try to push back to meet Alfies hips and hold on, nails surely dragging angry paths down Alfies back. He can feel his orgasm approaching and he knows Alfie isn’t far behind, judging by the force he is putting behind every thrust and the ragged breath Tommy feels on the side of his face.

Tommy is reaching for his own cock, nearly there, but Alfie grabs his wrist and pins it above his head, not slowing down.

“You don’t need it.” Is all he says, grip tightening until he is certain bruises will form. Tommy knows Alfie likes to mark him in any way he can, especially enjoying the ones that are hidden just out of sight beneath Tommys clothes, but with one wrong move would be exposed for anyone to see. Already there had been two occasions of flustered explanation when bruises on Tommy’s wrist or bites high on his neck became uncovered around the wrong people.

“Alfie I can’t, let me go.” He begs, even though he can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, he tries to stave it off, he’s not sure he wants Alfie to have that power; of knowing he can make Tommy come untouched. Alfie doesn't respond to his plea, instead meeting his lips in a hard kiss, continuing to drive into him until the feeling becomes too much and he finally lets go, moaning against Alfies mouth with tears streaming openly down his cheeks. 

Feeling Tommy tighten around his cock, Alfie’s thrusts devolve to a wild pace, almost animalistic, fully seeking out his own pleasure until with one last final push he is spilling inside. 

They stay there, locked together, coming off of their highs and relishing in each other's heat. Alfie finally lets go of his wrist, taking his hand instead and bringing it to his lips to kiss the bruise placatingly. He still does not sit up though, his weight remaining over Tommy’s body, until the pressure finally becomes too much and Tommy is spurred into getting him to move.

“You’re still not going to offer me tea?” Tommy says, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on the side of Alfies face, “Some host you are.” He teases.

Alfie pulls back and stares at him incredulously, but there is an amused smile creeping onto his face. He scoffs playfully before sitting up, pulling out gently, and moving off the bed.

“You’ll get your fucking tea princess, just you wait.” He says as he goes to his dresser to pull out a pair of underwear, putting them on and turning to point at Tommy where he is still sprawled on the bed; his recovery time is usually quite a bit longer than Alfies, “I’ll make you the best damn cup of tea you have every had in your measly little life Thomas Shelby and that is a promise.” Is all he says before he’s exiting the bedroom to go do just that.

Tommy cant help the smile that creeps onto his face once Alfie is gone. He’s having a difficult time believing how things have turned out. Yesterday evening he thought his and Alfie’s affair would never go past physical desires, yet now he’s lying in Alfies bed while the baker is brewing him tea, now with the promise of a monogamous relationship.

He lets one small laugh slip past his lip at the absurdity of it all, but then again, one could probably argue that it was from the joy as well.


End file.
